Después De Ti
by Ginevra Hale
Summary: El novio la deja antes de la boda. Un amigo intenta enamorarla. Un mortigafo la usa para limpiar su nombre. ¿Cuánto debe susfrir Ginny Weasley antes de encontrar su felicidad?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; los personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y asociados, yo no hago esto con un fin de lucro más que el placer por escribir y leer reviews,

Notas: Un Draco y Ginnyque al principio no tiene ni pies ni cabeza pero pronto agarrara forma. Espero les guste mi primer capitulo y cualquier review es bienvenido;

Capitulo#1; Adiós.

Un día nublado como tantos que el mal clima provoca en agosto, una mujer de de 21años miró por la ventana agradecida, sólo una semana más de duro trabajo y tendría las vacaciones que tanto necesitaba para seguir con los preparativos de su boda, bajó corriendo las escaleras sintiéndose una chiquilla tonta emocionada en navidad.

-El desayuno esta listo.-sonrió Molly Weasley mirando a su hija tomar un lugar en la mesa, Arthur admiraba a su hija sin saber con exactitud en que momento había dejado de ser su pequeñita.

-¿Haz quedado con Harry?-preguntó Molly sirviendo un par de salchichas fritas en el plato de su hija.

-Nos veremos para comer.-aseguró Ginny.-Si nos queda tiempo iremos a ver los vestidos.-declaró emocionada, había visto un vestido de novia hermoso y sólo esperaba la opinión de Harry para comprarlo.

-Que gusto.-comentó Molly compartiendo la emoción que su hija reflejaba, Ginny se puso de pie en un brinco cuando miró su reloj.

-Debo irme pronto, no quiero llegar tarde.-declaró vaciando de un trago su vaso de jugo, subió a su habitación y se preparo para un día de trabajo; un pesado día de trabajo en San Mungo con el que ella podía lidiar.

Cerca de las 4 de la tarde miro su reloj, el tiempo se le había ido más rápido de lo que ella misma había pensado y agradecida fue hasta un restaurante muggle donde pudo divisar el rojo cabello de su hermano Ron.

-Llegas tarde.-notó Hermione dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-¿Y Harry?-preguntó al librarse de su cuñada.

-Ha tenido más trabajo del que esperaba, los mortifagos siguen dando lata.-contestó Ron sin importancia; él y Harry trabajaban juntos en el cuartel de aurores y era cuestión de días para que la última generación de mortifagos renegados cayeran en manos del ministerio y cubrieran largas condenas en Azkaban.

-Espero no demore.-tomó la carta del menú y se dispuso a pedir; no había comido desde el desayuno.-Muero de ganas por mostrarle el vestido.-sonrió mirando a Hermione, ella le devolvió la misma sonrisa emocionada.

-¿Te haz decidido por ése? Ay si no lo elegías tú yo ya mismo lo apartaba.-exclamo Hermione y Ron la miró sin ganas.

-No pienso volverme a casar sólo por que encontraste un vestido que te gusta.-sentenció Ron, Hermione le dedico una mirada molesta y él bajo los hombros apenado.-Aunque si la luna de miel es tan magnifica como la que tuvimos podemos casarnos tantas veces como quieras.-agregó y Hermione sonrió complacida, Ginny río; resultaba divertido ver a su hermano quien había luchado contra mortifagos y había salido bien parado ser tan sumiso con su esposa.

-Siento el retraso.-interrumpió Harry, Ginny brinco sorprendida y tardo poco en colgarse al cuello de su novio, Harry respondió depositando un beso en su frente y ocupo su lugar en la mesa.

-He pedido por ti.-dijo Ginny mientras el mesero llegaba con los platos, Harry sonrió agradecido y se dispuso a comer sin decir más.

-¿Qué tal tu día?-preguntó Ginny para hacer platica.

-Bien.-respondió después de tragar y volvió a llenar su boca con la pasta que Ginny le había pedido.

-¿Sólo bien?

-He estado hablando de trabajo todo el día así que por favor no me hagas repetirlo.-pidió y Ginny no pudo evitar sentir la frialdad en sus palabras, una luz ámbar se prendió en su interior pero no debía precipitarse a sacar conclusiones absurdas de las que luego reiría.

-El caso de los mortifagos libres debe estar muy pesado, he estado trabajando toda la mañana en nuevas leyes para que pasen el resto de sus días en Azkaban.-aseguró Hermione.

-Aún nos falta atraparlos.-aclaró Ron con aire desinteresado; sin duda los mortifagos ya no representaban un peligro sin su Lord atemorizando a toda la comunidad mágica.

-Siento que estamos subestimando al estupido de Malfoy, jamás creí que pudiera durar tanto en libertad.-exclamo Harry dejando el tenedor de lado.-Llevo 5 años tras su pista y lo único que hemos conseguido es basura, ni una detención, ni siquiera los idiotas de Goyle o Crabble han caído.

-Es un idiota con suerte.-opinó Ginny, Harry la miro y giro los ojos. No, lo que salvaba a Malfoy de Azkaban no podía ser simple suerte.

-No puede tener tanta como para librarse de mi por tanto tiempo, se que hay algo detrás de todo esto, siento que tenemos un traidor entre nosotros.

-No lo creo Harry a lo mejor sólo sabe esconderse bien.-susurró Ginny sintiendo la necesidad de hacer sentir menos inútil a Harry respecto a ese caso.

-No.-bramo Harry apartando la mano de Ginny de su brazo.-Algo esta yendo mal, estoy haciendo algo mal.-dijo furioso.

-Tal vez pero de eso yo no tengo la culpa.-reto Ginny molesta.

-¿Querías saber como iba mi día no? Y ahora que te lo digo te molestas.-ironizó Harry fastidiado, Ginny se sintió ofendida y la luz en su interior paso a un rojo intenso.

-Tranquilo Harry.-pidió Ron sorprendido por la manera en que Harry trataba a su hermana.

-No puedo estar tranquilo sabiendo que ese imbecil sigue suelto y tú te lo tomas tan a la ligera.

-No me lo tomo a la ligera, no insinúes al menos que no tomo enserio mi trabajo pero resulta que ya no estoy en el cuartel y no hay necesidad de que amargue mi comida con una platica sobre Malfoy.-exclamo Ron de pie, a cada palabra su piel se había tornado más roja e incluso Hermione se había llevado las manos a la boca sorprendida de lo molesto que estaba su esposo.

-Ron tiene razón.-opinó Ginny.-Estas ya fuera del cuartel…

-…Por favor Ginny no sigas, que fuiste tu la que quería hablar sobre mi día.-Ginny bufó y se puso de pie.

-Entonces cuando tengas ganas de oírme búscame que bastante tuve yo con los pacientes de San Mungo para venir a tolerar a alguien más.-declaró antes de cruzar el abarrotado lugar y llegar hasta la salida.

-¿No piensas ir tras ella?-preguntó Hermione, Harry negó con la cabeza y metió una buena porción de pasta a su boca para evitar hablar.

-¿Qué te ocurre Harry?-quiso saber Ron, su mejor amigo actuaba de una manera que desconocía.

-Nada.-bramó Harry y volvió a llenar su boca con pasta.

Ginny salió molesta y aún bufando por lo visto ese día no iba poder ir a ver el hermoso vestido que la esperaba dos calles al sur en un aparador muggle.

No había sabido nada de Harry desde el día anterior, ni había tenido la decencia de enviarle una lechuza ofreciendo sus disculpas aún molesta por la actitud que él había tenido el día anterior vertió un par de sustancias viscosas en un solo frasco y lo sello.

-Beba una cucharada de esto por la mañana y al anochecer hasta que se termine todo el frasco, no le durara más de dos días y si el malestar sigue vuelva por más aunque dudo que lo necesite; con esto debe bastar para curar todos sus males.-receto al paciente que tenía frente a ella, el hombre tenía la cara llena de granos, y ampulas amarillentas y desprendía un ligero aroma a rancio.

-¿Esta segura?-preguntó el hombre preocupado.

-¿Es acaso usted sanador? Por que si así es me habría evitado tener que atenderlo y se hubiera recetado usted mismo.-respondió Ginny más molesta de lo que había querido sonar; sin duda la falta de noticias de Harry no la tenía del mejor humor.

-Lo siento.-susurro el hombre para salir presuroso del consultorio.-que este falta de sexo no es mi culpa.-murmuro cruzando la puerta y cerrándola con un golpe seco.

-Tengo tanto sexo como necesito.-gritó Ginny furiosa y pensar que por un segundo se había sentido culpable al tratar tan mal a aquel hombre.

-Eso lo dudo linda.-sonrió Michael Corner entrando al consultorio que Ginny ocupaba.

-No es asunto tuyo.-ordeno aún más molesta.

-Cuando lo gritaste no parecía que quisieras ser muy discreta aunque tal vez ese hombre tenía razón.-opinó Michael tomando asiento en la camilla que momentos antes había ocupado aquel hombre.

-Cállate.-pidió Ginny fastidiada.

-No te alteres; se que tratar a alguien con viruela de Dragón no debe ser divertido.-agregó Michael pasando los brazos por la nuca.

-¿Viruela de Dragón?-preguntó Ginny sorprendida, había tratado a ese hombre por un fuerte acne de gnomos.

-A metros de distancia se le nota que era viruela de Dragón, Ginny ¿qué le medicaste?-preguntó sorprendido por lo nerviosa que Ginny lucía.

-Nada que te importe y ahora largo de aquí que aún tengo trabajo.-ordenó empujando a Michael fuera.

-Ginny, sabes bien que si no le medicaste lo que necesitaba ese hombre puede causar una epidemia ¿si le dijiste lo que tenía? Tiene que estar en cuarentena.

-Se que eres un sanador con más experiencia que yo pero no soy idiota así que déjame en paz y preocúpate por tus pacientes.

-Me preocupo de mis pacientes Ginny pero también de que todos aquí hagan bien su trabajo y si ese hombre no recibe el tratamiento adecuado puede morir.

-Se bien lo que pasa con la viruela de Dragón y ahora lárgate de aquí.-ordenó perdiendo los estribos, Michael la miro ceñudo pero accedió a dejarla sola. Ginny se dejo caer sobre su silla plegable y se froto el rostro con angustia; no podía ser viruela de Dragón, ella había notado cada síntoma y todo indicaba que era acne de gnomos, no tenía de que preocuparse.

Tomo su pluma y reviso el resto de sus citas; le quedaba atender a dos personas más, revisar a los que habían pasado la noche en cama y podría dar por terminada su jornada del día, se apresuro a atender a cada paciente sin prestar mucha atención a lo que hacía; lo único que podía estar en su mente era ir a casa de Harry y arreglar todo con él.

Tocó el timbre por segunda vez pero nada parecía indicar que alguien fuera a abrirle, pateó la puerta pero las luces dentro seguían apagadas y sólo el ruido del viento era audible para ella, furiosa dio media vuelta para marcharse ¿dónde demonios estaba Harry a esa hora?

Estuvo a punto de hacer rugir el motor de su harley pero prefirió esperar; si pasaba un día más sin saber de su prometido lo más probable era que terminara arrancándose los cabellos de la angustia.

-¡Ginny!, ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Harry tras más de una hora en espera, Ginny se quito el casco y miro furiosa a Harry, él no parecía emocionado por su visita, ni el brillo habitual en sus ojos destellaba para ella, algo iba mal, ella sabía que algo estaba mal.

-No le veo lo malo a venir a ver a mi prometido.-sonrió, si algo iba mal ella no pensaba empeorarlo.

-Prometido.-repitió Harry con pesadez, Ginny sintió su piel erizarse y sabía que nada tenía que ver con el frío de agosto.

-Es lo que eres ¿no?-intentó ocultar su angustia e ignorando aquel palpitante sonido aterrador que cruzaba su mente.

-Lo se.-dijo Harry y bajo la mirada.

-Parece que va a llover.-exclamo por decir algo, Harry miro al cielo y asintió con un movimiento.

-Se ve una tormenta venir, lo mejor sería que te fueras antes de que empiece, es peligroso manejar la moto con el pavimento mojado.-opinó Harry dando un paso atrás.

-Preferiría que me invitaras a pasar la noche aquí-susurró Ginny con un tono de suplica que Harry hubiera referido no notar.

-No es correcto, no quiero angustiar a tus padres.

-Si les digo que me quedo con los gemelos no se angustiaran.

-Ginny, no quiero discutir.

-Lo que no quieres es estar conmigo, por favor, dime que pasa.

-No pasa nada Ginny, todo esta bien.-Harry sonrió pero su sonrisa no llego hasta sus ojos, Ginny bajo de su harley y le tomo de la mano.

-Repítelo pero mirándome a los ojos.-pidió, Harry dio un paso más hacía atrás soltándose de ella, pasó su mano sobre su cabello y soltó el aire.-Entonces dime que es lo que pasa.-la suplica en su voz lleno el pecho de Harry de culpa.

-No lo entenderías.-susurró Harry con miedo, Ginny dio un paso al frente pero Harry retrocedió dos.

-Y si no me lo dices jamás lo entenderé.

-Por favor, no me lo hagas difícil.-pidió Harry sin tener valor para mirarla a la cara por que sabía bien el daño que iba a causar.

-¿Qué no te lo haga difícil?-exclamo Ginny perdiendo la calma.- ¿Cómo quieres que no lo haga difícil si ni siquiera me dices lo que pasa?

-Es por tu bien.

-¿Mi bien? Harry me estas asustando.-puntualizo tomando una gran bocada de aire para calmarse.

-Perdóname Ginny pero…creo que la boda debe esperar.

-¿Sólo eso? Si, claro, podemos esperar ¿Cuánto tiempo?-quiso saber y respiro más tranquila.

-No lo se.-razono Harry sin mirarla.

-Harry estas volviendo a asustarme.

-Ginny creo que lo mejor sería que termináramos.-dijo seguro y Ginny espero a que él se echara a reír y le dijera que era una broma, espero para que él se retractara, espero sintiendo como sus piernas comenzaban a ser débiles y al verse reflejada con los ojos verdes que tantas veces la habían mirado con un brillo cegador entendió que él no mentía, entendió que esa no era una broma de mal gusto; entendió que lo que él decía no era más que la verdad.

-Claro.-dijo sin saber de donde venía esa fuerza que la hacía hablar y afrontar lo que acababa de oír con tanta calma.-Si es lo que quieres pues… bien.-sonrió y se dio un paso atrás desconcertada.

-Lo siento tanto, perdón pero…

-…Por favor no hables.-suplico sintiendo como las lagrimas en sus ojos empujaban por salir, se puso el casco para evitar que él la mirara llorar.-Descuida.-susurro tras el casco y monto su moto, dio una patada para poner la moto en marcha y acelero con fuerza.

Manejó en zigzag para evitar el embotellamiento y más de una vez creyó estrellarse con algún auto alcanzando por muy poco a esquivarlos pero las lagrimas que nublaban sus ojos no le hacían el trabajo fácil, manejó sin saber a donde ir; temerosa de llegar a casa y contarle a su madre lo que acababa de suceder, no quería ir con Hermione y escuchar que tal vez ella ya sabía algo, pensó en ir con los gemelos pero no quería contar lo que acababa de suceder por que estaba segura de que todo era un mal entendido, por la mañana Harry enviaría una lechuza y le diría que todo había sido un error, que no había dicho lo que ella había creído oír y que todo estaba bien entre ellos, que la boda sería en un mes y que lo de esa noche no había sido más que un simple mal entendido.

Pero a esa noche le siguió un amanecer y una noche más, un amanecer y una noche, así había sido todo el mes, cada día igual al anterior y la lechuza de Harry aún no había llegado.

Notas de Ginevra Hale;

Un Draco y Ginny más a mi lista de fanfiction, se que tengo historias sin terminar pero ya trabajo en ellas, por ahora no habrá mucho de Draco pero pronto entrara al ataque, espero les guste la historia y dejen review, seguire actualizando tan pronto como pueda.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer;** Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran J. K. Rowling y a mi lo poco que he podido escribir, no busco ganancias monetarias más el simple placer por escribir y leer sus reviews

**Capitulo: El ataque**

-Ginny despierta.-pidió Michael golpeando la puerta de la habitación de Ginny, ella estaba despierta pero no se había movido de la cama, paso la mitad de la noche llorando y al amanecer no sentía fuerzas para estar en pie y fingir que estaba bien.

Aquella noche había conducido hasta que el tanque estuvo casi vació y sin ánimos se dio cuenta de que necesitaba llegar a algún lugar por que la tormenta que caía ferozmente sobre ella no parecía tener fin. Llegó hasta San Mungo y lo único que le vino a la mente fue encerrarse en una habitación de descanso dentro del hospital, desde ese momento vivió ahí sólo enviando mensajes a sus padres de que estaba bien y que en San Mungo la necesitaban más que nunca por lo que no podía llegar a casa, Hermione había ido a San Mungo y después de tres días de ser completamente ignorada había decido darle su espacio a Ginny para ofrecerle su amistad para cuando ella quisiera hablar, todos sus hermanos habían intentando saber que le ocurría pero ella se negaba alegando mucho trabajo, trabajo que ya ni siquiera disfrutaba haciendo.

Pero Michael había notado su estado de ánimo, la había visto llorando cuando creía que nadie podía darse cuenta, se había dado cuenta de que apenas comía y de que las bolsas en sus ojos cada noche se hacían más grandes, que la palidez en su piel alcanzaba un color enfermizo y el dolor que su mirada reflejaba le había sido difícil de ignorar, después de varios días había descubierto donde vivía y sabiendo que ella no iba a confiar en él para contarle lo que le pasaba (aunque podía suponerlo) le había ofrecido su ayuda para que esos momentos le fueran más fáciles de sobrellevar, Ginny había accedido a ocupar la habitación que él le ofreció en su casa.

Vivir con Michael era fácil, era como vivir sola por que él jamás le preguntaba sobre lo que había pasado, él fingía que todo estaba bien y le hacía pensar que realmente todo estaba bien pero había momentos, como aquella noche, en que el dolor en su pecho había sido más grande que ella y sin poder soporta el hoyo en su interior lloró, lloró hasta que sintió sus ojos secarse aunque eso nunca iba a pasar por que cada noche lloraba de la misma manera.

-Se hace tarde.-exclamo Michael golpeando la puerta con suavidad, Ginny intento sonreír pero sencillamente no pudo, ese día resultaba más difícil que el anterior por que justo ese día se cumplía un mes exacto desde la noche en que Harry la había dejado, hizo una mueca de dolor sólo de pensarlo sentía como los bordes del hoyo que ahora era su corazón ardían.

-Voy.-dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que Michael la oyera, se coloco la ropa que estaba sobre un sillón, la misma ropa que había usado el día anterior y que posiblemente era la misma que había usado durante toda la semana.

-El desayuno esta listo.-sonrió Michael con un mandil ridículo frente a la estufa, Ginny miro el plato de huevos y salchichas, un gran vaso con jugo de calabaza y una taza de café.

-No tengo hambre.-sonrió esperando que él le creyera aunque realmente no tenía hambre.

-Lo mismo dijiste con la cena.-exclamó Michael sin poder evitar sonar a una madre regañona, Ginny sonrió.-Anda sólo un bocado, si sigues así puedes enfermar.-dijo con suficiencia, Ginny miro el plato e hizo un gesto.

-¿Estas seguro de que es comestible?-preguntó haciendo que Michael riera, tenía un buen aspecto la comida incluso olía delicioso pero quería agotar su última carta antes que ceder.

-Lo estoy.-sonrió Michael, ella tomo el tenedor y dio una pequeña mordida a la salchicha y sintió como le quemaba la lengua.

-Caliente.-murmuro dando un trago al jugo para calmar el ardor y sin poder evitarlo río, río con ganas y como desde hace un mes exacto no había hecho.

-¡Ginny!-se burlo Michael al ver como el jugo le salía por la nariz. Ginny no dejo de reír; hace un mes exacto que no sentía nada más que dolor y aunque se había quemado la lengua reía por que había sentido algo más que el dolor palpitante en su pecho.

-Lo siento.-dijo limpiando con un trapo el jugo de la mesa, Michael sonrió y tomo el trapo.

-Ve a cambiarte mientras yo lo limpio.

-Pero si no me he ensuciado.-observo Ginny, su ropa seguía ausente de cualquier mancha.

-Lo sé pero es la misma ropa que haz usado toda la semana y si llegas así a San Mungo van a pensar que algo te pasa.-sonrió Michael, Ginny miro su ropa y regreso a su habitación sin renegar, lo último que quería era que alguien le preguntará si algo malo le pasaba por que odiaba tener que mentir y fingir que estaba de maravilla cuando realmente lo único de lo que tenía ganas era de tirarse sobre una cama y llorar.

El día en San Mungo había sido mejor que lo anteriores, sin saber por que se había descubierto así misma riendo torpemente por los pésimos chistes de Michael incluso un paciente la había hecho reír hasta tener que necesitar un baño con urgencia.

-¿No vamos?-preguntó Michael con la mano estirada, Ginny sonrió y antes de caminar hacía él fue a recepción, la anciana mujer la miro con pena.

Sonrió con melancolía y formulo la pregunta que en todo el mes había hecho.

La recepcionista sonrió educada.

-Lo siento, no tienes carta.-exclamo volviendo a su trabajo, Ginny sonrió y Michael le paso el brazo sobre sus hombros.

-El no enviara una carta, cuando se de cuenta de la tontería que comento vendrá él mismo a buscarte.-consoló Michael como había hecho cada día de ese mes, con las mismas palabras que Ginny siempre agradecía pero este día había algo diferente, Ginny no sintió ganas de ser consolada y con una sonrisa torpe acepto lo que en todo el mes estaba intentando no ver.

-No.-susurro con pena.-Él nunca vendrá.

Y separándose de Michael camino hasta su piso, _él no vendrá, él no volverá, él ya no me quiere._

Sintió el hoyo en su pecho extenderse por todo su cuerpo, el aire escapo de sus pulmones pero antes de tener tiempo para caer Michael la sujeto por la espalda y con esfuerzos estuvo en pie, respiro entrecortadamente, sus ojos ardieron, sabía que iba a llorar, sabía lo que pasaría en dos segundos más, apretó los ojos con fuerza y camino dejando a Michael atrás, no quería testigos para se débil, no quería la lastima de nadie y mucho menos sentía ganas de sentirse miserable en publico, dio dos pasos más con dificultad y sintiendo sus piernas temblar se recargo en una pared, tomo aire con fuerza y limpio su rostro con brusquedad, _él no vendrá, él ya no me quiere,_ se repitió hasta entender a profundidad sus propias palabras.

Sonrió con resignación y sintiéndose suficientemente fuerte para no llorar dio un paso más, sus piernas volvieron a ser débiles, el dolor de su pecho le impedía pensar con claridad y ante el mareo de su sufrir se dejo caer una vez más pero tan pronto sus rodillas tocaron el suelo Michael volvió a pararla con delicadeza.

Intento sonreír, no podía seguir hundida en su dolor o al menos debía dar lo mejor de si para salir a flote, sonriendo camino hasta su loquer para sacar su túnica verde, debía ser fuerte, ella sabía ser fuerte y justo ahora iba demostrarse que tanto.

Sonriendo y volviendo a disfrutar de su trabajo dejo que el mes pasara sin problemas, dejo que el trabajo la abrumara tanto como fuera posible y que en su mente no hubiera nada más que su presente, ¡bendito pasado!, jamás se lamentaría todo lo que había vivido a su lado pero de recuerdos no se vive ni de ilusiones perdidas sin conciencia, no debía mirar atrás y llorar, lo aceptaba, él la había dejado ahora sólo era cosa de acostumbrarse al dolor en su pecho para poder seguir respirando sin dificultad.

Pero unos días eran más fáciles que otros.

-Emergencia.-gritó un sanador.-En 5 segundos.

Michael miro a Ginny, seguían en el recibidor y antes de poder decir algo un translador llego frente a ellos, un auror cargaba a un niño y dos más a su lado intentaban estar en pie, Ginny se lleno de fuerza pero antes de poder actuar, dos sanadores les atendieron.

-3 segundos.-escucho el grito a distancia y un trasladar más llego con 5 personas, Ginny se llevo una mano a la boca con miedo, por la ropa de los heridos pudo darse cuenta de que se trataba de muggles, sus ropas rasgadas y rostros ensangrentados paralizaron su respiración pero ella sabía como actuar con presión y antes de poder decir más Michael jalo de ella para entrar en acción.

-5 segundos.-gritó alguien más y antes de tener tiempo a reaccionar pudo darse cuenta de que la sala estaba llena de heridos y sanadores caminando de un lugar a otros.

Inimaginablemente todo su dolor quedo hundido, podía sentirlo, sabía que estaba dentro de ella pero como si se tratara de un reflejo atendió a cada herido prestando toda su atención, junto a Michael había conseguido formar una gran mancuerna y ante cada herido manipulaba la situación con profesionalismo.

-314.-exclamo ante la camilla que tenía a dos pacientes, ambos muggles.

-5 segundos.-gritó un sanador y antes de tener tiempo para confirmar el apoyo de Michael ambos estuvieron atendiendo.

Un traslador más llego pero Ginny a pesar de estar libre no tuvo fuerzas para atender, un niño no más de 5 años yacía en los brazos de un auror con la ropa destroza, el niño llevaba las rodillas raspadas y los pantalones mojados, su rostro estaba envuelto de sangre y parecía que dormía, por desgracia, sólo parecía.

-No.-gritó corriendo hacía el auror, un niño, un niño que no tenía la culpa de nada había muerto y el auror parecía estar a pocos pasos de alcanzarle en su destino, Michael tomo al niño en brazos y dejo que Ginny atendiera al auror.

El rostro sucio por polvo y sangre parecían un impedimento para que ella lo reconociera pero sólo hizo falta una mirada a su cabello para saber de quien se trataba, olvidando su dolor oculto en una mascara de valentía tomo un frasco lo último que quería era a un auror valiente que dificultara su trabajo. Pero no se lo hizo beber en espera de que él la mirara y dijera algo, esperanzada de que él estuviera conciente.

Dos costillas rotas, una herida profunda en el pecho, obra de un sectunsempra y un hombro dislocado, Ginny le atendió en cuestión de segundos y antes de tener tiempo para pronunciar su nombre lo mando a piso donde sabía que tendría el reposo que necesitaba.

Sabía que ya era de noche pero el ajetreo en San Mungo no le daba tiempo para mirar un reloj, se dejo caer con pesadez en el suelo, los trasladores habían dejado de llegar pero un sin fin de magos preocupados por sus familias atiborraban la entrada exigiendo informes, Ginny intento sonreír para animarse pero sentía una gran parte de ella destrozada, Harry estaba en ese mismo hospital, Harry la había visto y no le dijo nada, ella misma lo había atendido y él apenas y la había mirado.

Su turno debió de haber terminado hace varias horas, no había comido nada en todo el día y aún así no le importaba, lo único que importaba para ella era que Harry estaba ahí, ni siquiera sentía curiosidad en saber que era lo que había pasado, Harry sólo Harry le importaba.

-Hija.-exclamo Molly Weasley corriendo para abrazarla, desconcertada se dejo caer en los brazos de su madre e intentando sonreír se pregunto si Ron también estaba ahí.

-Buenas noches señora Weasley.-saludo Michael cordial tras ella, Ginny sonrió.-Su hijo esta en la habitación 512, se recupera pronto.

Molly sonrió agradecida y jalando de su hija camino al elevador.

-Mamá, estoy trabajando, en un momento te alcanzo.-aseguró sacándose la posesiva mano que la sujetaba, Molly bufo pero la dejo ir.

Bajando del elevador al primer intento siguió a Michael por el pasillo.

-Sólo necesitan descansar.-explicó Michael sin necesidad de que ella hiciera la pregunta, sonrió de lado y sabiendo que ellos también lo necesitaban caminaron a la planta baja para poder marcharse, Ginny se cambio tan rápido como pudo y colgándose al brazo de Michael salió.

-¿Estas segura?-preguntó Michael sin soltarla, Ginny intento sonreír.

-Será más fácil así.-aseguro sin darse tiempo para mirar atrás.

-Iré a casa por tu moto para que puedas irte después.-exclamo Michael soltándola para desaparecerse, Ginny sonrió y más animada camino de vuelta a San Mungo, necesitaba saber como estaba su hermano por que sólo por eso volvía al hospital ¿No?

Respiro profundo antes de entrar a la habitación y sintiendo sus manos sudar las limpio contra su pantalón, tu puedes, se animo y esperando que él estuviera dormido entro.

Ron estaba tumbado en su cama con Hermione llorando a un lado, su madre estaba tranquila sobre un sillón junto al resto de su familia y tras ellos había una cortina corrida, Ginny agradeció mentalmente por que era muy posible que Harry estuviera dormido.

-Estarás bien.-aseguró despeinando a su hermano, saludo a Hermione con un fugaz beso y a su familia con un seco movimiento de mano.-Michael es bueno en lo que hace.

-Ya lo creo, ni siquiera me duele ¿ya me puedo ir?-preguntó Ron intentando ponerse de pie, Ginny sonrió.

-Necesitas descansar y no puedo dejarte ir al menos no esta noche, te daremos una poción para dormir sin soñar y por la mañana es muy posible que estés como nuevo...

-...Eso espero esos malditos van a saber en lo que se metieron.

-Por cierto ¿qué paso? había muchos muggles haya abajo.

-Atacaron un centro comercial muggle, en realidad no estamos seguros de como paso todo.-admitió después de pensárselo mucho, la cortina de un lado se movió y Ginny sintió la necesidad de huir pero sus piernas no respondieron a su miedo de volver a verlo y esforzándose por ser fuerte se sentó junto a su hermano en espera de ver a Harry.

-Malfoy.-exclamó Harry sentándose, Ginny sintió la necesidad de advertirle que se acostara de nuevo por sus costillas rotas, que aunque había curado los huesos aún estaban muy frágiles para soportar su peso.

-¿Mortifagos?-preguntó sin estar sorprendida.

-Así es lo único bueno del día es que les hemos dejado sin dinero.-agrego Ron con orgullo, Ginny lo miro sin entender.-Zabini se dejo ver.-explicó, Blaise Zabini era un "mago respetable" con una fortuna enorme y reconocimiento ante todo el mundo mágico pero al parecer ya no más.-Le seguimos la pista un buen tiempo, sabíamos que Zabini era quien le pasaba dinero a Malfoy para seguir huyendo así que sólo fue cosa de seguirlo, esta mañana supimos que se verían y quisimos ir para atraparlos pero...

-...Tenemos un traidor entre nosotros.-dijo Harry cayendo en la cuenta.-Alguien les informo que iríamos.-intento ponerse de pie pero la fragilidad en sus huesos lo hizo caer con un crujido, Ginny respiro hondo y se acerco a él.

-Necesitas descansar.-resoplo con fastidio, Harry miro hacía otro lado.-Recuéstate bien.-ordenó y él tuvo que obedecer, Ginny le palmeo el pecho hasta encontrar la costilla que se había vuelto a romper.-Esto dolerá.-aseguró sintiendo un chispa de satisfacción que jamás admitiría, Harry apretó los labios para no gritar y ante una triunfante sonrisa Ginny le reparo la costilla en dos segundos.-Te daré una poción para el dolor.-dijo y al instante se volvió a sentar con su hermano, no iba a dar dos vueltas, mejor se esperaba hasta que fuera momento que Ron durmiera para traer las dos pociones.

-¿Duele mucho?-preguntó Hermione preocupada, Harry intento sonreír pero estaba completamente rojo y varias gotas de sudor caían por su frente.

-Estoy bien.-aseguró con dificultad, Ginny oculto una risa de satisfacción absurda con un bostezo.

-Sígueme contando.-pidió y Ron, ignorando a su amigo volvió a su relato.

-Sospechamos de un encuentro entre Malfoy y Zabini por que este último saco varios galeones ayer por la tarde, le seguimos todo el día y al fin se reunieron en un centro comercial pero sabían que estábamos ahí y antes de poder detenerlos diferente explosiones en todo el centro comercial nos distrajeron, pudieron huir por que a nosotros nos importaron más lo heridos muggles, Harry casi alcanza a Malfoy pero se le perdió en el ultimo segundo.

-Sospecho que desapareció.-exclamo Harry en un intento de no sentirse idiota.

-Todo el área fue arreglada para que nadie pudiera desaparecerse.-le recordó Ron sonriendo, Harry apretó los labios.

-¿Como que se te perdió?-preguntó Ginny intrigada, Harry la miro por un segundo pero ante la intensidad en aquellos ojos marrones prefirió mirar hacía otro lado.

-No lo se... estaba ahí y de repente ya no estaba.-escupió molesto, Ginny sonrió.

-¿Escapo en tus narices?-preguntó con fingida sorpresa, Harry resoplo e intento girarse pero sus costillas se lo impidieron.-Tienes razón.-exclamo haciendo memoria.-Lo que tiene Malfoy es algo más que simple suerte tal vez sólo debes admitir que es mejor que tú.-soltó poniéndose de pie, sus padres se crisparon pero nadie dijo nada.-Voy por sus pociones, no tardo.-aseguro saliendo con un paso bailarín y emocionado.

Pero no volvió, envió a un sanador para que hiciera su trabajo y saliendo de San Mungo pudo ver su moto estacionada, tenía tanto tiempo que no la montaba que al verla ahí fue como si el tiempo nunca hubiera pasado.

**Notas:**

_Gracias por leerme y siento mucho la demora promento no tardar tanto para el siguiente capitulo y espero me puedan dejar un review._


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo:#3**

Subió a su moto y sintió la fuerte brisa golpear su rostro con suavidad, volviendo a hacerla sentir viva a pesar de que no tenía una razón para que así fuera. Condujo a toda velocidad sintiendo cada latente brillo que la luna le brindaba como un golpe de vida, como una esperanza por la que pelear y por primera vez en dos meses sintió ganas de despertar.

Recordó la última vez que había montado su moto y sintió como una lagrima más salió de sus ojos y como el mismo viento se la limpiaba, no más se repitió con ganas y condujo hasta la madriguera aprovechando que sus padres no estarían ahí, al llegar subió hasta su habitación, abrió con lentitud la puerta como si se enfrentara a todo un mundo desconocido pero no era así, ella conocía a la perfección su destino y sabía bien lo que se encontraría, lo que le daba miedo ver. Una de las paredes estaba cubierta por un colage de fotos de ella con Harry, se veían tan felices que le resultaba difícil aceptar que ese sueño había terminado; su cuento de hadas había encontrado su fin y no le quedaba más que aceptarlo y aprender a vivir con ello. Despego la fotos de la pared y las metió en una vieja caja de zapatos, busco las cartas de Harry y no se permitió leerlas sólo las arrugo para que entraran en la caja, su escritorio estaba repleto de fotos con arreglos de mesa, pedazos de tela para los vestidos de las damas de honor, copias para que eligiera las invitaciones, todo lo que había estado pensando durante dos meses para su boda, la boda que jamás se efectuó por que el novio la boto un mes antes.

Salió de su propia casa con una gran bolsa negra y la caja de zapatos, por un minuto pensó en tirarlos pero no tuvo el valor suficiente y tuvo que conformarse con guardarlos en el escobero. Regreso hasta su moto y la monto con armonía; una parte de ella sentía que había dado el paso más grande de su vida pero otro, aunque más pequeño, no dejaba de pedirle que llorara por aceptar que jamás iba a poder volver a ser feliz o al menos no con aquel hombre que amo desde que tenía 10 años, sonrió al recordar la primera vez que lo vio y no pudo reprimirse cuando los bordes de su dañado corazón comenzaron a dolerle de una manera descomunal, acelero intentando ignorar lo difícil que era hacer eso pero se suplico no llorar, no iba a hacerlo más.

-Despierta.-gritó Ginny a la puerta de Michael. Hace un mes había ido a "La madriguera" para deshacerse de todos los recuerdos de Harry y hace un mes se obligo a volver a vivir su vida lo mejor que fuera posible. Michael se removió en su cama.

-Cinco minutos más.-suplico Michael, Ginny entro en la habitación y tomo ropa del armario que arrojo a la cama donde su amigo se cubría la cara con la almohada.

-No hay tiempo Michael, despierta ya que no quiero llegar tarde.-sentenció segura y salió de la habitación.

Michael se vistió aún con los ojos cerrados y salió de la habitación para ir al baño.

-Prepare el desayuno.-anunció Ginny cuando Michael entraba en la cocina, él río al ver una caja de cereal y la jarra de leche sobre la mesa.

-Te esmeraste.-ironizó divertido, Ginny sonrió de lado y siguió comiendo, Michael no tardo en seguirla, platicaron de San Mungo, desde el ataque de mortifagos al centro comercial no habían tenido más días difíciles y aunque aún no atrapaban a Malfoy y sus secuaces sabía por Ron que todo el ministerio estaba tras ellos.

-Hoy si tienes carta.-sonrió la recepcionista cuando vio a Ginny entrar riendo con Michael, tomo la carta y leyó las primeras lineas.

-Es de Hermione.-leyó Ginny en voz alta, Michael respiro tranquilo y juntos caminaron hasta sus loquers.

-¿Pasa algo malo?-preguntó Michael, Ginny leía la carta pero tenía mala cara.

-No.-se apresuro a decir para no preocupar a su amigo.-Sólo quiere que comamos juntas, dice que no puedo seguir evitándola y que necesita de su mejor amiga.-explico y Michael la miro serio.

-Es buena idea que la veas, ella no tiene la culpa de nada.

-Lo se pero no se si estoy lista para verla.

-¿De que hablas?

-Ella…-tomo aire pensando como explicarse.-Va a querer hablar sobre lo que paso…y no se que responderle.

-Pues dile la verdad; dile que estuviste triste pero que ya estas mucho mejor, dile como te sientes y que aquella mala época ya paso.-propuso Michael, Ginny sonrió insegura, La verdad ¿Esa realmente podía ser la verdad de lo que había pasado?, ¿Realmente su mala época ya había pasado?

-Si, creo que es lo mejor.-acepto pensando que tal vez esa era la única verdad.

-Ginevra Weasley.-anunció el jefe de piso, Ginny respondió su ubicación.-Necesito verte en mi oficina, ahora.

-Tranquila.-pidió Michael, el jefe de piso jamás hablaba con los sanadores en turno y cuando lo hacía sólo era para dar malas noticias. Tomó aire y sonrió, camino hasta la oficina del jefe.

-¿Se puede?-preguntó golpeando con suavidad la puerta.

-Adelante.-El jefe estaba serio y tenía varias hojas en la mano.-Siéntate, por favor.

-¿En que puedo servirle?

-¿El nombre de Bruce Chiffre le dice algo?-preguntó el sanador, Ginny pensó en sus pacientes pero no recordaba todos los nombres de las personas que había atendido.

-¿Debería?

-Si señorita Weasley, "debe" decirle algo ese nombre.

-Pues lo siento pero no lo recuerdo.

-Atendió a ese hombre hace poco más de tres meses al parecer usted apunto en su historial que tenía acne de gnomos.-el jefe le estiro una hoja donde la pequeña y pulcra letra de Ginny explicaba eso.

-Oh ya lo recuerdo…¿Ocurre algo con él?

-Si, esta noche lo han internado, sufre una viruela de Dragón bastante avanzada.-explico y Ginny sintió como si alguien le golpeara el estomago y le sacaba el aire.

-¿Qué dice?... Señor.

-Entiendo que usted es una sanadora dedicada pero un error como este no le ocurre a los mejores.

-Pero es imposible, yo misma le recete las pociones adecuadas, yo vi sus síntomas y no tenía dudas.

-Pues ya ve que no estaba en lo correcto, tuvo un error señorita Weasley, acéptelo.

-No lo entiendo…yo…no me equivoco.-susurró recordando exactamente ese día, había estado ansiosa por ver a Harry que no presto mucha atención a sus pacientes.

-¿Insinúa que yo si?-quiso saber el jefe mostrándose molesto, Ginny negó inmediatamente.

-No señor, jamás haría algo así.

-¿Entonces acepta que tuvo un error?-Ginny sabía que eso sería echarse sola la soga al cuello y aún no estaba segura de que repercusiones tendría pero debía admitirlo por que así había sido, bajo la cabeza y murmuro un apenas audible si.- ¿Acepta las represarías que esto trae consigo?

-Quisiera saberlas, señor.

-Su renuncia voluntaria a menos que este dispuesta a aceptar el juicio en su contra y es muy probable que pierda su titulo.-explico el jefe, Ginny sintió un gran nudo en la garganta, ambas opciones significaban dejar su empleo, el empleo por el que había peleado durante años en el que había salvado montones de vidas y un simple error no podía arruinarlo todo, todos esos años estudiando, todo su tiempo en San Mungo.

-Señor.-dijo con suplica y sintiendo como sus ojos querían llenarse de lagrimas, respiro profundo y se mantuvo firme; ella era fuerte, una mujer fuerte y no se iba a humillar frente aquel hombre que sin más le decía como su vida profesional encontraba un fin.

-Se que las medidas son muy drásticas pero el señor Chiffre es el cuñado del ministro y sabe usted bien que ellos van a presionar, San Mungo necesita estar en paz con el ministerio, no podemos darnos el lujo de defender su puesto cuando usted acepto su error.

-Se que tuve un error señor y no pienso justificarlo de ninguna manera pero, señor, mi vida esta aquí yo…usted sabe que soy una gran sanadora nunca antes ha tenido queja alguna de mi.

-Pues ya la tuve señorita y no me voy a esperar hasta que sean dos.

-Señor…

-He abogado tanto como me ha sido posible por usted, le damos la oportunidad de que usted renuncie por que un despido de San Mungo no le resultaría fácil para conseguir otro empleo.

-Lo se señor pero… ¿me darán una carta de recomendación?-preguntó preocupada, tal vez no fuera un fin total a su carrera.

-Se la daremos pero no espere que hablemos maravillas de usted.-puntualizó el hombre y Ginny sintió un golpe más en el estomago, definitivamente su carrera como sanadora estaba siendo duramente dañada.

-De acuerdo señor, creo que no tenemos más que hablar.-dijo poniéndose de pie y con toda la dignidad que poseía estiro su mano al jefe.-Ha sido un placer trabajar aquí y espero reconsideren esto por que realmente merezco mi trabajo.

-Si no fuera así habría permitido que se le echara sin consideración, señorita Weasley espero encuentre un buen trabajo pero se que jamás será uno tan bueno como el que esta dejado.

-Yo también lo se señor.-Ginny se dio la vuelta y camino hasta la salida, con el cuerpo derecho y la frente en alto.

-Oh Ginny lo siento tanto.-sollozo la secretaria del jefe.-Lo han discutido toda la mañana y realmente que te ha ido bien, yo redactare tu carta de recomendación y te prometo que escribiré maravillas de ti, escribiré que eres la mejor.-Ginny sonrió, la madre de Zara Mc Laver había sobrevivido gracias a que Ginny la había atendido con gran esmero.

-Tranquila Zara ya verán el error que están cometiendo y me suplicaran que vuelva.-dijo para reconfortar a la mujer pero ella sabía que no iba a ser así, una vez fuera de San Mungo era imposible poder volver.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Michael corriendo a abrazarla, había estado recargado en la pared del pasillo de la oficina, Ginny se dejo caer en sus brazos y comenzó a llorar, los calidos brazos de su amigo le invadía tranquilidad y se sintió a salvo para poder ser débil.

-Me despidieron.-confeso entre hipidos, Michael la separo de si para mirarla a la cara.

-No lo dirás enserio.

-Bueno, me han dicho que debo renunciar.-sonrió intentando sonar bromista, Michael volvió a abrazarla, acaricio una y otra vez su cabello, besó su frente y le suplico que no estuviera triste, que pronto encontraría un buen empleo, ofreció su ayuda en todo lo que fuera posible y le aseguro que todo le iba a salir bien.

-Ya lo verás, encontrarás un nuevo y mejor empleo.

-Lo peor.-dijo separándose un poco para mirar a la cara de su amigo.-Es que tu me previniste y yo… bueno yo no te hice caso.-explico volviendo a llorar, Michael la abrazo una vez más.

-¿Qué dices?

-Si ¿recuerdas al tipo con viruela de Dragón?

-¿No me digas que por ese imbecil han hecho que renuncies? Tú le salvaste la vida, claro que tenía viruela de Dragón y tú lo recetaste para que se curara.

-No fue así.-murmuro apenada.-Yo…yo creí que tenía acne de gnomos.-Michael se quedó callado recordando la pequeña discusión que ese día habían tenido, volvió a abrazar a su amiga.

- Vete a casa.-propuso Michael.-Ve a casa y date un baño de espuma, descansa yo voy a llegar para que comamos juntos y cuando salga de aquí te llevare a un bonito restaurante a cenar, mañana temprano pediré mi día libre y te acompañare a pedir empleo ¿de acuerdo linda?-Ginny hipo una vez más y sonrió agradecida con su amigo, él entendía a la perfección el gran error que había cometido; seguramente también estaba al tanto de que ese hombre estaba muriendo en una habitación, sus hijos también habían enfermado y su esposa era hermana del primer ministro, sin duda sabía bien que Ginny la iba a tener realmente difícil para conseguir un buen empleo, al menos uno en el que ejerciera la profesión que tanto amaba.

Llegó por aparición, su moto seguía guardada en la cochera y con Michael no la usaba, tomo las llaves y entro al departamento, le haría caso a Michael, se daría un largo baño con espuma y pensaría en como encontrar un nuevo empleo, no podía deprimirse y esperar a que le pidieran volver a su puesto, San Mungo era el mejor hospital pero no el único y con su talento pronto tendría un empleo tal vez no tan bueno como el que tuvo que dejar pero si uno donde reconocerían sus aptitudes y su gran desempeño como sanadora.

Como Michael había dicho llegó para que juntos comieran, él llevo la comida favorita de Ginny e intento hacerla reír mucho, se mostró como si nada hubiera pasado y como si el hecho de que mañana Ginny buscara empleo fuera a ser cosa fácil, también le había llevado su renuncia y ella tuvo que firmarla aunque sintió una gran tristeza que inútilmente intento disimular por que Michael la conocía muy bien.

A la hora de la cena Michael le aviso que se pusiera un lindo vestido por que esa noche no tenían que estar afligidos y aunque lo que había pasado no era para festejar él no soportaba verla triste e iba a ser tanto como le fuera posible para que ella al menos sonriera, Michael se puso un traje muggle negro que le quedaba bastante bien, su corbata era de un rojo intenso como el vestido de Ginny y juntos entraron a un restaurante francés bastante famoso del Londres muggle.

-Será difícil.-dijo Michael estirando la segunda copa de vino que el mesero les servía, Ginny dio un trago y lo miro preocupada.

-¿Haz escuchado algo?

-Por desgracia si, el señor Chiffre ya esta estable pero si muere será terrible para ti, sus hijos pudieron ser atendidos a tiempo, yo mismo los atendí y pronto estarán bien pero su esposa, ella está furiosa contigo y…su hermano va a hacer todo lo posible para que…no consigas un empleo decente.-explico tomando la mano de Ginny sobre la mesa, ella la apretó con delicadeza.

-Fui una idiota.

-Claro que no Ginny, tuviste un error como todos tenemos derecho a cometerlos pero…¡diablos! Haz salvado a más magos, haz atendido a cientos de personas y jamás habías tenido un error, Ginny, es mala suerte sólo mala suerte.

-Suerte de la peor.

-Tranquila.-pidió al ver como los ojos de Ginny se humedecían.-Zara ha hecho una gran carta recomendación encontraras algo mañana, si es necesario visitaremos todos los hospitales de la Gran Bretaña hasta que encuentres un empleo a tu altura, dudo que el jefe rectifique su error pero créeme que no vas a necesitar de San Mungo para seguir siendo la mejor sanadora.

-¿Así que fue por este imbecil que dejaste a Hermione plantada?-Ginny levanto la cabeza con brusquedad para hacerle frente a la persona que se atrevió a hablarle con tanta imprudencia pero cuando miro directo a un par de ojos verde esmeralda sintió como alguien golpeaba su estomago por tercera vez en el día.-Creí que sólo eran chismes pero veo con mis propios ojos que no es así.-agregó Harry señalando las manos de Michael y Ginny sobre la mesa, ella apretó con más fuerza la mano de su amigo por que pudo prever que él intentaba ponerse en píe para hacerle frente a Harry.

-No se que haz escuchado Potter pero créeme, no me importa.-puntualizo Ginny con frialdad, Harry sintió su corazón encogerse al escuchar su apellido de la más pequeña de los Weasley.

-Al menos hubieras avisado a Hermione que no ibas a llegar, estuvo toda la tarde esperándote.-soltó ignorando lo que la pelirroja había dicho.

-Jamás le confirme que iría.

-Pero tampoco dijiste que no.

-No decir que no, no es lo mismo que decir si.-explico Ginny perdiendo la paciencia, Michael intento ponerse de pie pero ella con una mirada le pidió que no.

-Bueno pues te diré lo que ella misma iba a contarte.-dijo Harry molesto.-Ella y Ron esperan a su primer bebe, ella quería que fueras la primera en saberlo, claro que después de Ron.-Ginny sonrió de oreja a oreja, se puso de pie y Harry pensó que iba a abrazarlo pero en cambio rodeo la mesa al mismo tiempo que Michael se ponía de pie y se estrechaban en un gran abrazo.

-Wow, voy a ser tía, voy a ser tía.-grito eufórica, todo el mundo volteo a verlos pero eso no le importo.-Es genial.-Michael la cargo y dio un par de vueltas con ella en brazos, ver a Ginny así de feliz lo ponía a él igual.

-Felicidades.-sonrió Michael besándole la frente, Harry carraspeo y Ginny recordó que su presencia.

-¿Están en su casa o en la madriguera? Muero de ganas por verlos.-quiso saber mirando a Harry, él con una furia terrible negó con la cabeza.

-Ni una ni en la otra, están del otro lado del restaurante, vinimos a cenar para festejarlo.-explico señalando a una mesa del fondo donde Hermione sonreía, al parecer la habían visto cuando grito de felicidad, tomo de la mano de Michael y lo jalo hasta la mesa que ocupaba su hermano, abrazo a Hermione antes de que ella pudiera decirle algo.

-Más cuidado.-pidió Ron con una enorme sonrisa.-Tienes en tus brazos a mi tesoro más preciado y la aplastas de más.-Giny río.

-A tus dos tesoros.-puntualizó Hermione acariciando su barriga aún plana, Ron estiro los brazos.

-¿Para mi no hay abrazo?-preguntó con un puchero, Ginny se abalanzo sobre él haciendo que por poco cayeran ambos.

-Felicidades, muchas felicidades.

-En horabuena.-dijo Michael estirando su mano a Hermione, Ginny recordó que ella misma lo había jalado hasta ahí.

-Gracias.-susurró Ron cuando le estrecho la mano. Un mesero se acerco a ellos para pedirles que se sentaran, estaban armando mucho ruido y los demás comensales comenzaban a quejarse, llevaba consigo dos sillas que pronto Ginny y Michael ocuparon, Ginny quedo entre Ron y Michael quien estaba al lado de Harry.

-Ay ha sido la mejor noticia que he escuchado en todo el día, enserio me han alegrado muchísimo mí día.-exclamo Ginny aún sonriendo.

-Lo dices como si hubieras tenido uno terrible.-observo Hermione, Ginny se encogió de hombros.

-Esta es su noche y no pienso arruinársela con mis problemas.-explico pero Ron pasó su brazo sobre sus hombros.

-Pues hace unos minutos no parecía que tuvieras problemas.-exclamo Harry molesto, Hermione miro a su amigo y supo que ese era una situación difícil para él.

-Créeme, nada arruinaría este día.-explico Ron ignorando lo que su amigo había dicho, Ginny accedió a ignorarlo de la misma manera y miro a su hermano.

-Me han hecho firmar mi renuncia.-confeso apenada, Hermione se llevo la mano a la boca sorprendida.

-¡Vaya!-Ron se paso una mano por el cabello, Harry se sintió fatal por que ambos sabían lo mucho que Ginny amaba su trabajo y lo difícil que le había sido conseguirlo.

-¿Qué por que?-preguntó Harry, Ginny lo miro y sintió un fuerte dolor donde sabía su corazón seguía, latiendo con dificultad pero al menos ya lo tenía.

-Cometí un error con un paciente y… me han propuesto firmar mi renuncia o enfrentar un juicio en mi contra.

-Acepta lo del juicio, yo te defenderé.-razono Hermione segura, Ginny sonrió agradecida.

-Tengo todas las de perder…

-…Por un simple error no te pueden hacer perder tu empleo, haz salvado la vida de muchos.

-Pero puse en peligro la de la persona equivocada, es el cuñado del primer ministro.

-¿Así que es tu eres la culpable?-preguntó Harry, Michael la miro ceñudo y Ginny tuvo que volver a tomar de su mano para que no armaran un escándalo.

-Si.-respondió con frialdad, Harry enrojeció, no había querido sonar acusador.

-Bueno es que Arnold Chiffre trabaja para el departamento de aurores, por su culpa tuvieron que vacunarnos a todos, casi todo el ministerio tuvo que entrar en cuarentena, Amelia Chiffre trabaja para la regulación de la red flú, cometiste un gran error con su padre.-explico apenado, Ginny enrojeció, no sabía que su error había llegado a tanto, con razón la habían hecho firmar su renuncia y creer que ella había pensado pestes del primer ministro y hasta se había lamentando haber votado por él.

-Vaya entonces si que lo arruine.-susurro sintiendo nuevamente el nudo en su garganta.

-No Ginny, no digas eso.-pidió Michael con ternura, paso un brazo sobre sus hombros y la atrajo hacía él.-No es toda tu culpa.

-Si lo es.-lloriqueo y Harry sintió ganas de golpearse a si mismo.

-Claro que no, es culpa del señor Chiffre ¿Por qué espero tres meses para volver a San Mungo?-preguntó Michael junto a su oído, ella hipo.

-¿Dices que tres meses?-preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

-Es culpa del señor Chiffre.-exclamaron Ron y Harry al mismo tiempo.

-Dime que no haz firmado tu renuncia Ginny, acepta la demanda, te aseguro que ganaremos.-exclamo Hermione y Ginny volvió a hipar.

-La firmo esta tarde, yo se la lleve.-confeso Michael apenado, había estado tan preocupado por hacer sentir mejor a Ginny que no se había detenido a pensar en lo injusto que era todo.

-Eres un imbecil.-soltó Harry molesto.

-Déjalo Potter.-ordenó Ginny al ver a Harry pararse y remangarse el saco, él titubeo unos segundos en los que Hermione aprovecho para volver a sentarlo.

-No te preocupes eso sólo me va a hacer un poco más difíciles las cosas pero te prometo que ganaras, demandaremos a San Mungo.-explico y Ron se atraganto con la comida, Harry miro atónito a su amiga y Ginny dejo de llorar para mirar a su cuñada como si acabara de perder el juicio.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Michael sorprendido.

-Demandaremos a San Mungo.-repitió Hermione calmada.

-Eso es imposible.-dijo Ginny.

-No, es difícil pero no imposible, mañana mismo ven a verme para prepararlo todo por que te aseguro que ganaras, es una canallada lo que te han hecho.

-Pensábamos ir mañana a buscar empleo.-explico Michael después de unos segundos en silencio en los que todos intentaron asimilar lo que Hermione había dicho.

-Entonces el fin de semana, Ginny no voy a permitir que la mejor sanadora pierda su empleo por que un viejo idiota no fue a San Mungo en tres meses.

-No fue así Hermione, verás, él fue un día y yo estaba molesta, distraída, creí que tenía acne de gnomos y le di las pociones para que los granos desaparecieran…

-…pero seguro que no le dijiste que volviera tres meses después para ver como seguía.

-No, en realidad le dije que si se terminaba la poción y los granos seguían volviera.-recordó Ginny sintiendo injusticia por primera vez en su despido, ella lo había aceptado por que ese día estaba realmente distraída por culpa de Harry pero no lo había sido tanto como para decirle a un paciente enfermo que no volviera más por San Mungo.

-¿Cómo cuantos días más podía durarle la poción?-Hermione ya tomaba nota de cada pregunta y respuesta.

-No más de dos.

-El señor Chiffre tuvo que regresar dos días después, Ginny habría notado que no era acne de gnomos y le pudo haber dado las pociones que necesitaba pero el señor no volvió lo que significa que dejo el tratamiento por la mitad y a colación trae su enfermedad durante tres meses en los que contagio a su familia y sus hijos, con la misma irresponsabilidad, pese a los síntomas siguieron en el trabajo sabiendo que podían causar una epidemia, ya que aunque no sabían que se trataba de viruela de Dragón, dudo que fueran tan estupidos cómo para no saber que su padre los había contagiado.-razono Hermione más para si misma que para Ginny, todos asintieron y Hermione se puso de pie a prisa.

-Necesito hablar al ministerio, tendré la mejor demanda nunca antes vista y voy a ganarla.-anunció orgullosa, Ron la tomo de la muñeca y volvió a sentarla.

-Pero no esta noche, hoy estamos celebrando tu embarazo así que te quedas con tu esposo, quien soy yo, y festejas sin quejarte.-ordenó con tanta seriedad que Ginny lo desconoció, Harry río y Michael apretó la mano de Ginny que en ningún momento había soltado.

-Todo estará bien.-aseguro mirándola a los ojos, Ginny se vio reflejada en esos ojos con tanto brillo que sus manos sudaron, Michael se acerco un poco a ella dando tiempo para que ella retirara su rostro pero Ginny no lo hizo en cambio se acerco un poco más olvidando que su hermano, su cuñada y su ex novio estaban presentes, se unió a los labios de Michael con delicadeza, teniendo cuidado de no parecer desesperada pero si ansiosa, no sabía que en algún momento de su vida había querido volver a probar los labios de Michael pero sabían tan bien como los recordaba que le fue difícil no responder con el mismo cariño y deseo con el que él que la besa.

**_Notas:_**

**_Soy yo, enserio que soy yo... he vuelto y para quedarme así que espero puedan disculpar mi demora, realmente siento haber tardado tanto, ustedes no lo mereceían pero digamos que mi vida anda algo más mejor que antes y he decidido darme un tiempo para mi mayor placer; escribir!!_**

**_Gracias por la paciencia y espero puedan dejarme un review con tomataso incluido_**


End file.
